Many online platforms exist for distributing and sharing online content. Individual platforms may have restrictions and/or requirements for posting and/or sharing content to the platforms. For example, one platform may only allow posting and/or sharing a video with a maximum length of six seconds, while another platform may only allow posting and/or sharing a video with a maximum length of ten seconds. Content segments may be longer than the maximum length allowed by some platforms.